


The Story of Sansa Sand

by Newcake



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Dorne, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Oberyn good dad, lots of love, raised by others, sansa a sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: Found as a child with no memory Sansa is raised in Dorne as a daughter of Oberyn. She has a good life and loves her family but still wishes to know who she was before she was found as a child. With a wedding in Kingslanding, she gets her chance to learn about the place she is from, but will finding one family meaning losing another?I am not great at summaries but please give it a chance its a good story





	The Story of Sansa Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes her name is still Sansa. I felt weird putting a different name for her for the majority of the story so even in Dorne her name is Sansa. Also, she is 6 at the start 18 chapter 3 onward and everyone else age is a guess really because its not that important for the story at the moment .
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for giving this story a shot

As another cold wind hit Ellaria she promised herself she would never go this far North again, she could not remember where she and Oberyn were, but it was far too cold for her. Much of Westeros outside of the summertime was too cold for her, but this was a new level of cold to her skin. She had gone with Oberyn without a second thought, the joys of his company and the possible company of some beautiful northerners had clouded her thoughts before she could ask about the weather in the north or what to pack as not to freeze.

Oberyn had been told to come by his brother to take his place at meetings that needed to be held and to have conversations that needed to be said. She cared very little about these things and she knew neither did her love, but they happened to keep peace and peace was what the world needed at this time. She knew that Oberyn still felt the pain of his sister's death as if it happened the day before. He was a man of passion and she loved this about him, it was his passion in life (and the bedroom) that had drawn him to her, but it caused her pain to know he was still in great pain every day, his sister was not in the world.

She was wandering outside alone with her thoughts as Oberyn talked with other men, she did not know. She found herself on a beach, walking where the water meets the sand. Unlike Dorne, the sand here was cold and did not burn as they usually did back home. She began to think Dorne held all the color in the world because everything here seemed to be dipped in grey. Maybe it was because of this greyness that the small flash of red she saw along the beach caught her eye the way it did or maybe it was just the gods playing their games. Up ahead she saw it a red glimpse and she felt herself move towards it.

As she moved closer she began to see the red was hair and that it was still attached to someone. A body. There was a body on this beach, and while she could not see if it was a man or women, she could see it was a body of a child. Her heart filled with pain and fear, but still, she moved forward towards the child's body. It was on its side facing away from her and looked so small, as small as her own children.

As she neared close enough to touch she lightly put her hand on a shoulder “Are you alright”? she asked hoping for a reply of any kind, but she got none. She felt tears form in her eyes as she slowly turned the body to its back to see if the child was dead as she feared. A little girls face met her eyes, her skin pale and her body thin, the only color on this poor child came from the red in her hair, but also Ellaria saw a small rise and fall of her chest.

Alive! This child was not dead, she lived still, but if she stayed out here any longer should really would perish. Ellaria felt the cold wind bite at her skin as she took off her shall, but she did not care as she wrapped the small child in it, in hopes of giving her some warmth. She weighed nothing to Ellaria has she ran back to the Inn in which she had been staying in. She had nearly fallen a few times when getting back to the Inn, but her mind couldn’t even tell it had happened all she could focus on was this child she held. Her skin was like ice and her hair was wet on the side that had been in the dirt but dry everywhere else. This child had been outside the entire night, Ellaria realized in horror. Who was this child? Where was her family if she had one, and what had to happen for her to be left for dead on the edge of the beach?

It was lucky that the Inn was small and since it was not a meal time all but empty as she made her way back to the warm room she and Oberyn slept in. Very carefully she placed the child on the bed and wrapped her in ever fur and blanket she could find in the room. She was so young and small, she almost looked like a doll lying there in the bed, not a girl close to death. Part of her knew she should go find Oberyn right away, but another part feared that if she did, the child would be gone once they returned. She could not let this child die, not without a name or a family. This little girl could not become just another child lost to these lands.

A sound from behind made her body go stiff, footsteps. She did not know why she was filled with fear as they grew closer, but she was. She had no one to fear, and no one was coming to her room outside of her love, but still, she felt the want to hide. She turned around as she heard the footsteps grow closer and stood as the door to her room opened.

Oberyn. It was just him, she let go the breath that she had been holding in her lungs, the sight of him filling her with relief.

“Why the sigh my love?” Oberyn asked, not seeing the child on the bed. “You look as if you have seen death itself”.

Coming closer Ellaria reached up and held onto his shoulders as is her legs would give out at any moment. “Please, help, I I I fear she might die if we don’t do something fast”.

“What are you speakin---” he started to say before noticing the small child on the bed. Moving passed Ellaria as he made his way over to the bed. “What has happen? Who is this child”?

“I do not know. I was walking on the beach when I found her by the water. She is just a child and barely breathing, but I thought if I got her warm maybe we could save her”.

Oberyn nodded taking in the information he had been told. The blankets had given her enough warmth that her cheeks had turned a light pink “My bags” Oberyn said, “I brought herbs and potions in case one of us fell ill, but she may appreciate having them more”.

With that, Ellaria got his bags and brought it to him. He brought out a small vile that when opened smelled of oranges. Very gently he lifted the small girls head and brought the vile to her lips pouring the potion down her throat. “That should warm her,” he said looking back at Ellaria a mix of hope and doubt filled his eyes.

“I want to tell no one of her until she awakens,” Ellaria said softly “She must have been there the entire night and no speak of a missing child what so ever. I do not trust it Oberyn. She is so small, why would someone leave her to die”?

“I do not know, but men are horrible creatures and not even children are safe from their evil. I could not save my sister children, but I promise you I will save this one for you, for this girl's own sake, and for the children I could not stop from dying”.

“Oberyn what happen was not your fault” she started to say to him but stopped when she heard a small cough. The child! Turning her focus she saw as the young girl began to move. She felt her body move closer to the edge of the bed kneeling down to be eye level with the young girl.

She eyes softly open showing her soft blue eyes to the world. She made a noise of confusion as she looked around the unknown room. “Shh Shh, it's alright we won't hurt you,” Ellaria said stroking her hand trying to calm down the scared young girl.

“W-w-w-aatt” The young girl tried to say touching her throat with her free hand. Without letting go of the small hand in her Ellaria motion to Oberyn to grab a cup of water from the jug brought up to them the night before.

“Here,” she said passing her the cup once it had been brought to her. “Slowly now. We ill give you more. Just drink slowly now”

They sat in silence has the young girl had her fill with water. The couple never taking their eyes from her small form. It was the girl who ended up breaking the silence “Who are you”? she asked in her soft voice.

“I am Ellaria Sand and that man is Oberyn Martell of Dorne. Do you know of Dorne little one?” She shook her head no “That’s alright it is a place far away much warmer than here. Oberyn is a prince there and I am someone very close to him”.

“I like the warm” the girl said with a small smile on her lips.

“I do too. Know that you know are names can we know yours”? She asked. Once again the girl shook her head. “No? why not little one”.

“I- I – I do not know it,” She said tears filling her big eyes

“ You do not know your name” Oberyn stated. “Can you tell us what you do know? What you remember before waking up to us”?

“ It was cold and I couldn’t breathe and it hurt… I did not like it, it just hurt and I was scared… I don’t know anything I'm sorry” She said tears falling as her voice broke.

Ellaria moved quickly hugging the girl close as Oberyn said “No need to cry it is alright. It is alright, you don’t need to remember anything if you cannot”. The little girl did not stop crying and seemed to do so for hours until she tired out her own body and fell asleep once again. Only once she was asleep did Ellaria let her go, tucking her back into bed.

“We can not leave her here. They will think her a bastard and we both know they are as good as rats here” Ellaria said.

“You are right, but what are we to do. She has no name or memory of who she is”

“We can say who she is. If she is to be a bastard we can make her a Sand like me, like your our daughters. She can be our daughter as long as she does not know who she is” Ellaria said. Her voice gave no room for arguments.

“I already have eight daughters. I see no reason not to have nine instead” Oberyn said with a warm but sad smile as he looked at the nameless child.

It was that day that Oberyn and Ellaria gained another daughter to their household. A nameless girl with fire like hair and soft blue eyes. She was a Sand now and would be loved as Oberyn loved all his daughters, she would be no different in his heart or in Ellaria’s. It was leaving the North that they heard a name that seemed to fit their new daughter and old name of the North that she seemed to like the moment she heard it. On that day their new daughter was given her name Sansa Sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like??? Please leave comments I have this story almost fully formed in an outline, and love to hear feedback...


End file.
